One Distance Sky
by aicchan
Summary: Bukan karena dia terlibat dalam peperangan yang pasti akan tercatat dalam sejarah, tapi karena dia bisa berkelana ke setiap sudut Ivalice bersama seorang Sky Pirate. -My First Fic here, be kind  D-


Laki-laki itu adalah _Sky Pirate_. Sesuatu yang telah lama diidamkan olehnya. Laki-laki itu juga memiliki sebuah _airship_. Satu lagi hal yang diidamkannya. Karena itu Vaan bersyukur menjadi bagian dari _party_ ini. Bukan karena dia terlibat dalam peperangan yang pasti akan tercatat dalam sejarah, tapi karena dia bisa berkelana ke setiap sudut Ivalice bersama seorang _Sky Pirate_.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

_**FINAL FANTASY XII**__ © SQUARE ENIX_

_**One Distance Sky **__© aicchan_

_Versi endingku untuk Final Fantasy XII_

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Malam sudah meraja di _Feywood_. Mereka baru saja selesai menjelajah ke _Giruvegan_ dan _Great Crystal_. Ashe kini mendapatkan pedang _Treaty Sword_ dari para _Occurian_ dan kini semua keputusan ada ditangannya. Menghancurkan atau menggunakan kekuatan _nethicite_ untuk melawan _Empire_. Vaan bisa melihat putri dan penerus tahta kerajaan Dalmasca itu duduk sendiri di bawah pohon tempat mereka akan bermalam. Tapi Vaan tak ingin mengganggu, dia sadar kapasitas otaknya bukanlah yang terbaik untuk memikirkan masalah yang rumit, jadi dia duduk di dekat api unggun untuk menghangatkan diri. Sebenarnya pilihan buruk untuk bermalam di daerah _Feywood_, mengingat kalau monster di wilayah ini cukup agresif, tapi apa boleh buat, banyak anggota yang terluka akibat perjalanan mereka ke _Giruvegan_, jadi mereka butuh tempat beristirahat sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan ke _Mt. Bur-Omisace_.

Sebenarnya kalau memakai teleport stone dan menggunakan 'jasa' _gate crystal_, mereka bisa cepat kembali ke tempat tujuan, tapi karena kesialan beruntun di dalam _Giruvegan_, mereka kehilangan separuh dari perbekalan, termasuk obat-obatan. Fran dan Penelo akhirnya bertugas mengobati mereka yang terluka dengan _white magick_ mereka. Tapi jelas tak sempurna, karena _magick_ membutuhkan kekuatan ekstra.

Vaan memasukkan ranting lagi ke dalam bara api dan memandang ke sekeliling. Basch dan Balthier sedang patroli di sekitar wilayah ini. Vaan sendiri diminta berjaga di perkemahan. Saat itu Penelo menghampirinya.

"Bosan, Vaan?" Tanya gadis teman sejak kecil Vaan itu.

"Begitulah." Jawab Vaan jujur, "Kau tidak istirahat? Pasti lelah memakai _cure_ sebanyak itu."

Penelo malah duduk di sebelah Vaan, "Tidak begitu lelah kok. Aku baik-baik saja."

Mereka berbincang dan tak lama, Basch juga Balthier kembali ke perkemahan. Mereka bilang kalau keadaan di sekitar sini aman, jadi mereka semua bisa istirahat. Tapi tentu saja harus ada satu yang berjaga, tak mau mati konyol diserang _Tantarus_ atau _Cerberus_ yang kelaparan. Akhirnya yang berjaga pertama adalah Balthier, lalu Vaan dan terakhir adalah Basch.

.

Keretak suara kayu yang termakan api membuat Vaan terjaga dari tidurnya. Kabut di _Feywood_ memang tebal dan mengandung _mist_ yang pekat, membuatnya sedikit merinding. Sudah tak merasa mengantuk, dia pun berdiri lalu menuju ke dekat api unggun di mana Balthier duduk sendiri.

"Ini belum waktumu berjaga. Tidurlah lagi." Kata Balthier, melempar sepotong kayu ke dalam api.

"Aku sudah tidak mengantuk. Kau saja yang tidur. Sejak tadi kau kan belum istirahat."

Balthier mendengus, "Aku ini _leading man_. Sudah sepantasnya bekerja dua kali lipat dari yang lain."

Mendengar itu, Vaan memutar bola matanya dan duduk di dekat Balthier. Ya... orang yang satu ini memang kadang menyebalkan sekali. Dengan tingkahnya yang _cocky, self-centered _dan juga sedikit sinis. Tapi Vaan harus mengakui kalau Balthier punya kemampuan yang hebat dalam bertarung. Dengan pistol sebagai senjata utamanya, Balthier unggul dalam strategi dan serangan jarak jauh. Tak seperti dirinya yang mengandalkan tenaga dan serangan jarak dekat.

Memang, pertemuan pertamanya dan Balthier bisa dibilang tidak menyenangkan. Tapi siapa yang menyangka, setelah 'keisengan'nya mencuri di istana di Rabanastre, Vaan jadi terlibat dalam perjalanan luar biasa ini. Tak pernah dia berada sejauh ini dari tanah kelahirannya, apalagi sampai ke ibukota _Empire_, _Archades_, yang juga merupakan kota asal Balthier.

Vaan sama sekali tak pernah menyangka kalau Balthier adalah anak dari Dr. Cid. Ilmuwan _Empire_ yang terobsesi pada _nethicite _hingga membuatnya melupakan segalanya, larut dalam kegilaan obsesinya itu. Dan Vaan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya harus mengarahkan senjata pada orang tua kandungnya sendiri, pasti... menyakitkan.

"Sudah ku bilang, tidurlah lagi!" Ujar Balthier, "Aku akan bangunkan kalau sudah giliranmu berjaga."

"Tidak." Kata Vaan, "Aku juga sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mengantuk. Percuma dipaksakan tidur."

Tak mau adu mulut percuma dengan Vaan, Balthier hanya menghela nafas dan kembali diam.

Akhirnya mereka berdua malah berjaga sampai pagi, ditemani Basch yang bangun tak lama setelah Vaan. Kemudian setelah semua bangun, mereka pun bersiap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke _Mt. Bur-Omisace_ dan melanjutkan ke _Balfonheim_.

.

#

.

Sampai di _Balfonheim_, mereka bertemu dengan Reddas, pimpinan di sana yang menjadi kawan mereka sejak insiden di _Draklor Laboratory_ di _Archades_. Setelah menceritakan apa yang terjadi di _Giruvegan_ dan _Great Crystal_, Reddas mengatakan kalau dia telah menemukan letak dimana pusat dari semua batu _nethicite_ yang tercipta, yaitu _Sun-cryst_. Letaknya ada di _Ridorana Cataract_, tepatnya di _Pharos Lighthouse_. Sayangnya, tempat itu berada dalam lingkup _Jagd_, yang membuat _airship_ biasa tak akan bisa melintas. Lalu pria bertubuh tegap itu memberikan sebuah _skystone_ pada Balthier yang memungkinkan _Strahl_, _airship_ milik Balthier, untuk terbang melintasi _Jagd_. Namun sebelum berangkat, Reddas menyarankan supaya kelompok itu beristirahat hingga kondisi mereka benar-benar pulih. Dia telah memesan kamar di penginapan supaya para tamu kehormatannya itu bisa beristirahat.

Jadilah, saat ini Vaan duduk sendiri di kamar penginapan. Hari sudah beranjak senja. Penelo dan Fran pergi belanja kebutuhan mereka. _Potion_, _Ether_ dan semua yang sekiranya bisa membantu. Basch tidak jelas kemana, tapi yang pasti tidak ada di penginapan. Ashe juga mengurung diri di kamar. Balthier... siapa yang tahu pria berambut coklat cepak itu ada di mana. Benar-benar bosan sendirian, akhirnya Vaan pun memutuskan untuk berkeliling kota saja. Dia baru sekali ada di kota pelabuhan yang sibuk seperti ini.

Menyusuri jalan yang berhimpitan dengan laut, Vaan bisa mencium bau garam yang pekat. Angin pun membawa aroma laut yang menyegarkan. Ini berbeda dengan laut di _Phon_ _Coast_, tak ada pasir yang membatasi daratan dan lautan.

Walau senja sudah beranjak gelap, tapi keramaian di kota ini tak berkurang. Masih saja banyak ras _Bangaa_ dan _Seeq_ yang mengangkat barang dari kapal yang berlabuh di kota itu. Orang-orang kota juga masih membuka toko dan tempat usaha mereka seperti bar dan rumah makan. Sungguh kota yang sibuk. Tapi Vaan tak berkeberatan dengan keramaian seperti ini, karena kota ini bisa dikatakan sebagai '_gathering place_' bagi para _Sky Pirates_ ataupun _Sea Pirates_.

Vaan melangkahkan kaki menuju ke arah luar Balfonheim, dekat dengan _Cerobi Steppe_. Bukannya dia ingin cari mati dengan berkeliaran di dataran penuh monster buas itu, hanya saja dia suka suasana di perbatasan kota dan _Cerobi Steppe_. Ternyata di sana pun kegiatan masih berlanjut, banyak _traveler_ yang datang dari arah _Cerobi Steppe_, banyak juga yang menyewa jasa Chocobo untuk melintas dataran itu. Vaan tetap melangkahkan kakinya sambil bersiul-siul seadanya.

Saat itu, telinganya menangkap suara tembakan. Samar, tapi dia tak salah dengar. Penasaran, Vaan pun menuju ke asal suara. Tibalah dia di sebuah tanah lapang dekat dengan rimbunnya pepohonan. Ternyata di sana ada Balthier. Pria itu sedang menembak sebuah papan yang ada di pohon yang jaraknya sangat jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Vaan sampai ternganga karena tembakan Balthier tak ada yang meleset dari sasaran.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di sana, Vaan?"

Terkejut, Vaan pun memandang Balthier, "Umm... maaf kalau mengganggumu. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau kau juga berlatih."

Balthier menyimpan lagi pistolnya, "Seorang _leading man_ tidak boleh terlena dengan kekuatannya. Di atas langit masih ada langit, kau tidak bisa puas begitu saja dengan dirimu."

Satu lagi yang menyebalkan dari Balthier meski nadanya sering terdengar meremehkan, tapi apa yang dia katakan itu selalu benar. Vaan pun berkacak pinggang, "Aku tidak puas begitu saja dengan diriku. Aku yakin aku bisa jadi lebih kuat dan suatu saat nanti aku akan melampauimu sebagai seorang _Sky Pirates_."

Ada satu senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Balthier, "Ya ya... aku akan menunggumu meski _Strahl_ tak bisa lagi menari di langit _Ivalice_ ini."

"Apa maksudmu!" Seru Vaan, tersinggung.

Balthier tak membahas lagi, "Aku mau kembali ke penginapan. Jangan berkeliaran sesuka hatimu. Tak semua _Pirates_ di kota punya sifat bersahabat."

Vaan memandang kepergian pria itu dengan kesal. Dia tetap saja heran, Balthier itu selalu saja menyebalkan kalau bicara dengannya. Padahal dengan Penelo dan Ashe, pria _brunette_ itu sopan sekali. Dengan Fran apalagi. Menyebalkan.

"Apanya yang _Sky Pirate_ sejati?" gerutu Vaan sambil melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke penginapan.

.

#

.

Perjalanan ke _Ridorana Cataract_ pun dimulai. Dengan mengendarai _Strahl_ yang sudah dilengkapi dengan _skystone_, mereka melintasi _Jagd_ hingga mencapai tujuan. Sebuah bangunan kuno yang berdiri tegak di ujung air terjun raksasa. _The Pharos of Ridorana_. Balthier mendaratkan _Strahl_ dengan mulus di sisi bangunan itu. Kemudian semua langsung mennuju ke dalam _Pharos_ untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Menghancurkan _Sun-cryst_, seperti yang ditekadkan oleh Ashe.

Tapi semua tak semulus rencana. Dr. Cid datang dan menghalangi tujuan mereka. jelas pertarungan tak bisa dihindari lagi. tapi yang kali ini terasa lebih berat karena tahu Cid didukung oleh Venat, _Occurian_. Yang berarti Cid didukung oleh kekuatan setingkat dewa. Namun begitu, tak ada satu pun yang menyerah untuk mengalahkan ilmuwan dari _Empire_ itu. Begitu pula dengan Balthier, dia sama sekali tak segan, meski yang dia lawan adalah ayah kandungnya.

Hingga pertarungan panjang itu berakhir saat Cid dan Venat berhasil ditaklukkan di akhir tenaga yang dimiliki Vaan juga yang lainnya. Saat itu, meski melihat akhir hidup ayahnya, wajah Balthier tetap dingin dan seperti biasa, tak menampakkan emosinya.

Dan semua tak selesai sampai di sana. Untuk menghancurkan _Sun-cryst_, Reddas pun mengorbankan nyawanya. Entah keajaiban apa yang membuat mereka yang bertahan mampu mencapai _Strahl_ dan menyelamatkan diri dari sana.

.

#

.

Sekali lagi Vaan duduk sendiri di kamar penginapan.

Setelah kembali ke _Balfonheim_, Al-Cid sudah menunggu dengan kabar tak menyenangkan. Pria itu mengatakan kalau sangkakala perang sudah berkumandang dan pasukan _Rozzaria_ tak bisa dihentikan. Perang akan terjadi di langit Dalmasca...

Bukan hanya itu saja yang disampaikan oleh pria berkacamata hitam itu. dia juga mengatakan kalau _Empire_, kini memiliki satu senjata yang akan menjadi pusat kekuatan armada mereka. _Bahamut_; Lord of The Sky. Sebuah _airship_ yang dikisahkan sebagai _airship_ terkuat yang pernah diciptakan ras _Hume_. _Airship_ yang merupakan satu benteng udara yang nyaris mustahil untuk ditembus.

"SIAL!" Vaan berdiri dan menendang kursi tempatnya duduk barusan. Kesal, dia pun beranjak pergi sebelum dia menghancurkan isi kamar itu.

Menjelajah pelosok kota pelabuhan itu, akhirnya Vaan memutuskan untuk masuk ke salah satu bar yang ada di pusat kota. Bar itu tampak ramai di malam seperti ini. Vaan juga sempat mendengar beberapa pria berbadan besar saling bersulang dan menyerukan nama Reddas, pimpinan mereka yang telah tiada.

Vaan jadi merasa tidak enak hati, jadi dia memutuskan untuk keluar saja. tepat saat dia hendak membuka pintu, mendadak, pintu kayu berukir itu terayun membuka dan jelas saja sukses membentur wajah Vaan.

"Oh—Kau rupanya, Vaan. Untung aku belum minta maaf."

Separo kesakitan separo jengkel, Vaan mengusap wajahnya dan melotot pada pria di hadapannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Balthier, "Kau ini... jadi kalau bukan aku, kau akan minta maaf, begitu?"

Balthier hanya mengangkat bahunya, dan berlalu begitu saja melewati Vaan dan menuju ke konter untuk memesan minuman, setelahnya pria itu duduk di sudut ruangan bar yang seolah berada di dimensi lain di tengah hiruk pikuk dalam bar itu.

"_Dia tidak seperti biasanya."_ Batin Vaan, masih mengusap mukanya yang terasa panas karena tertabrak pintu kayu barusan. Mata Vaan masih memandang sosok Balthier yang menyendiri dan menikmati minumannya sambil memandang ke luar jendela yang gelap.

Saat itu Vaan baru paham, mungkin, itu cara Balthier melepaskan kesedihannya. Biar bagaimana, dia baru saja menyaksikan akhir hidup ayah kandungnya. Sedingin apapun hati seseorang, pasti akan goyah jika melihat kematian dari orang yang bertali darah dengannya... Seperti Vaan dulu, saat kematian Reks.

"Ya— _Sky Pirates_ juga manusia." Gumam Vaan sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke konter untuk membeli minuman. Setelahnya dia pun menuju ke meja di mana Balthier berada. "Yang lain sudah penuh. Boleh aku duduk di sini."

Balthier memandang pemuda di hadapannya itu, "Apa kepalamu terbentur terlalu keras barusan? Kenapa mendadak jadi sopan begitu?"

Baiklah. Keputusan yang salah untuk mencoba bersikap baik pada mahkluk yang satu ini. Begitulah pikir Vaan. Jadi dia pun langsung duduk begitu saja di kursi.

"Aku belum memberimu izin." Kata Balthier.

"Aku tidak butuh izinmu. Ini kan tempat umum." Vaan menenggak minumannya, tapi seketika dia langsung menyemburkan cairan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mulutnya itu, "Bleh! Ini alkohol!" Vaan langsung meletakkan gelasnya.

Balthier menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Lalu kau harapkan apa kalau kau pesan minum di bar? Susu hangat plus madu?" Dia mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan membersihkan wajah Vaan, "Bersikaplah dewasa, setidaknya kalau kau masih mau menjadi seorang _Sky Pirate_."

Vaan mematung saat Balthier membersihkan wajahnya yang basah. Vaan sampai mengira dia terkena ilusi atau apa. Segera tersadar, Vaan menjauhkan wajahnya, "Aku tidak apa-apa." Katanya.

Reaksi Vaan membuat Balthier mengangkat sebelah bahunya, "Ku rasa kau butuh istirahat."

"Ku bilang aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Vaan, tapi dia memutuskan tidak mau menyentuh isi gelasnya lagi.

Sejenak keheningan diantara mereka diisi oleh keriuhan di dalam bar itu. Balthier kembali memandang ke luar jendela, sedangkan Vaan hanya duduk tanpa suara. Tak seperti biasanya, otak Vaan yang biasanya paling anti disuruh memikirkan sesuatu yang berat dan rumit, kini sibuk mencerna dan menyusun semua informasi yang dia dapat selama perjalanannya. Hidupnya benar-benar terbawa dalam skenario paling besar yang bisa dibayangkan oleh seseorang.

"_Bahamut_."

Lamunan Vaan berakhir saat mendengar suara Balthier. Dia pun memandang pria itu yang masih menatap gelapnya malam di luar sana.

"Ini bisa dibilang adalah pertempuran terakhir untuk _Dalmasca_. Apa kau yakin kau siap?"

Vaan terdiam sejenak. Kalau ditanya siap atau tidak, jelas dia siap mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk tanah kelahirannya. Tapi yang dia pikirkan justru... "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau kan bukan orang _Dalmasca_, kenapa kau membantu Ashe sampai seperti ini?"

"Anak kecil tidak perlu memikirkan hal yang sulit." Balthier meletakkan gelasnya dan berdiri, "Sebaiknya kau cepat tidur. Besok kita akan menuju ke Bahamut untuk menyelesaikan ini semua." Balthier menepuk kepala Vaan dan berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar.

Vaan memandang punggung pria itu, tak tahu kenapa, ada sakit menyelinap dalam hatinya.

.

.

#

.

.

Dan kini Vaan berdiri di antara keramaian di _Muthru Bazaar_, di _Rabanastre_, kampung halamannya. Lima bulan berlalu sejak perang besar di _Bahamut_. Saat ini antara _Dalmasca_ dan _Empire_ sudah terjadi kesepakatan damai. Terima kasih pada Ashe dan Larsa yang mewujudkan perdamaian ini.

Selama lima bulan terakhir, tak banyak yang berubah dalam hidup Vaan. Dia masih ingin menjadi _Sky Pirate_, selalu. Tapi karena harus mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli sebuah _Airship_, Vaan sementara bertahan dengan 'pekerjaan'nya sebagai _Hunter_ dan sekarang sibuk berburu monster di sana sini. Mengumpulkan _gil_ demi _gil_ untuk mewujudkan mimpinya. Selain itu, Penelo masih tetap bekerja di toko Migelo, tapi bukan sebagai kurir lagi. Dia dipercaya untuk mengatur toko secara keseluruhan. Ashe akan segera menjadi ratu dan sejak perang selesai dia tinggal di istana. Vaan sama sekali tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Basch kini tinggal di Empire, menjadi _Judge Magister_ menggantikan Noah, almarhum saudara kembarnya, untuk melindungi Larsa. Larsa sendiri, di usia yang masih begitu belia, sudah menduduki jabatan tertinggi di Empire. Dia dan Penelo menjadi sahabat pena sekarang dan saling berkirim surat setiap minggu.

Vaan berlalu dan duduk di undakan tangga di 'pasar' itu. Ingatannya kembali mengalir keluar tanpa bisa dia tahan.

Kali ini dia teringat tentang Fran... juga Balthier. Sama sekali tak ada kabar dari dua orang itu sejak kejadian di _Bahamut_. Saat semua hendak menyelamatkan diri dari Bahamut yang akan hancur, Balthier dan Fran justru kembali ke dalam untuk mengaktifkan lagi sistem dalam _Bahamut_ agar benteng itu tidak runtuh dan jatuh di kota _Rabanastre_. Namun sejak itu... mereka berdua menghilang. Entah hidup... atau mati.

Menghentikan lamunannya, Vaan kemudian berdiri dan memacu langkahnya menuju ke _aerodome_. Sampai di sana, dia pun segera menuju ke hanggar yang dia sewa. Di sana, Vaan memandang sosok _airship_ Strahl yang 'dititipkan' Balthier padanya itu. Vaan pun masuk ke dalam _Strahl_, dia duduk di cockpit. Dia masih ingat benar kejadian di _Bahamut_. Dia, atas kuasa Baltheir, mengemudikan _Strahl_ dan membawa semua ke tempat yang aman. Namun atas ganti keselamatan mereka, entah bagaimana nasib Balthier dan Fran yang sudah begitu banyak membantu mereka.

Menghela nafas, Vaan bersandar di kursi pilot dan memejamkan matanya.

Saat itu, dia mengatakan bahwa dia akan menunggu Balthier kembali untuk mengambil Strahl. Namun sepuluh bulan menunggu membuat Vaan mulai kehabisan harapan kalau dua _Sky Pirates_ itu masih bertahan hidup.

Dia... makin lelah menunggu.

.

Puas menghabiskan waktu di dalam _airship_ itu, Vaan pun memutuskan untuk ke _sandsea_ dan mencari hunt baru. Semoga saja dapat di tempat jauh, _Jahara_, _Salikawood_ atau ke _Archades_ sekalian.

Begitu kakinya menapak pada anak tangga terakhir di pintu _Strahl_, Vaan melihat pintu hanggar itu terbuka. Dia terpaksa menyipitkan matanya karena sinar matahari sore menerobos dari celah itu, menampakkan siluet seseorang. Vaan melindungi mata dengan tangannya.

"Oh— ternyata kau menepati janjimu untuk menjaganya, Vaan."

Sedikit tidak mempercayai pendengarannya, Vaan menunggu sampai sosok itu tampak lebih jelas. Vaan pun terkejut, sekaligus lega melihat siapa yang datang.

Itu Balthier. Dia masih hidup. Tak kurang satu apapun.

Balthier berdiri dan berkacak pinggang, "Kenapa? Kau pikir aku ini hantu? Sayang sekali, aku masih hidup."

Yakin kalau tak akan ada dua orang dengan sifat menyebalkan seperti ini, Vaan yakin dia tidak sedang berhalusinasi. Di luar perintah otaknya, kaki Vaan melangkah cepat menghampiri pria itu. kedua tangannya menyentuh, atau lebih tepatnya, nyaris mencengkram kedua bahu Balthier, ingin memastikan kalau wujud pria itu nyata.

"Balthier... K-kau... kau baik-baik saja?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

Vaan tak punya lagi kata yang bisa dia ucapkan.

Lalu Balthier melangkah mendekati _Strahl_, "Sepertinya kau menepati janji. Tak ada satu pun lecet padanya. Ternyata kau bertanggung jawab juga."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Balthier menyentuh _Strahl_, "Tidak. Aku percaya. Makanya aku titipkan _Strahl_ padamu."

Vaan mulai berpikir kalau ada yang salah dengan Balthier. Tumben-tumbennya pria itu bicaranya tidak menusuk-nusuk seperti biasa. "_Hey_... kau yakin kau benar-benar Balthier?"

Mendengar itu, Balthier mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "_Well_—kau pikir aku ini penipu, begitu? Instingmu sebagai _Sky Pirates_ sudah meningkat, atau memang kau cuma anak bodoh seperti biasanya?"

Keyakinan Vaan langsung kembali seratus persen saat itu, benar-benar tak ragu lagi kalau yang ada di depannya ini benar-benar Balthier, "Baiklah! Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Aku kembalikan _Strahl_ padamu. Aku juga sudah punya cukup _gil_ untuk membeli _airship_ untukku sendiri."

"Hoo... Jadi kau serius ingin menjadi _Sky Pirate_? Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kau dan aku adalah saingan, bukan begitu?"

Vaan tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Aku akan buktikan aku bisa jadi lebih hebat darimu."

Balthier menaiki tangga Strahl dan tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah... dan seperti kataku dulu, aku akan menunggumu meski _Strahl_ tak bisa lagi menari di langit _Ivalice_." Balthier pun berbalik hendak masuk ke dalam Strahl, tapi langkahnya terhenti oleh suara Vaan lagi.

"Tunggu, Balthier. Kemana Fran?" Tanya Vaan yang baru menyadari absennya sang _Viera_ yang selalu bersama dengan Balthier, "Jangan bilang kalau dia..."

Memotong ucapan Vaan, Balthier pun berbicara, "Kadang wanita butuh privasi sendiri. Fran sedang mengunjungi Penelo." dia merogoh saku celananya dan melemparkan sesuatu pada Vaan, "Misi barumu, kalau kau tertarik."

Belum sempat lega mendengar kalau Fran juga baik-baik saja, Vaan menangkap apa yang dilemparkan oleh Balthier, sebuah kantung kulit. Tak sempat dia membukanya karena saat itu tangga _Strahl_ menutup dan mesin _airship_ itu pun menderu kencang. Kubah di hanggar itu terbuka, menampakkan langit biru yang membentang luas, dan dalam sekejab mata, _Strahl_ pun kembali menari di langit luas itu.

Setelah itu barulah Vaan membuka apa yang diberikan Balthier tadi. Ternyata ada sebuah kertas bertuliskan,

'Ada sesuatu harta yang sepertinya lumayan juga : _The_ _Cache of Glabados_. Aku menunggumu di _Bervenia_.'

Vaan melihat kantung yg masih agak menggembung itu. Dia melihat ke dalamnya dan menemukan sebuah cincin. Bingung, Vaan membalik kertas dari Balthier itu dan menemukan sebuah catatan lain,

'Berikan ini untuk ratu kita.'

Seulas senyum kembali tampak di wajah Vaan, "Dasar. Sampai akhir selalu saja memanfaatkan orang lain." Dia memandang atap kubah yang mulai menutup lagi di atasnya, "Tunggu saja, Balthier. _Bervenia_ atau kemana pun, aku akan mengejarmu."

Maka dengan semangat baru yang meluap-luap, Vaan pun meninggalkan aerodome dan berlari penuh semangat. Ya—inilah awal petualangan barunya. Petualangan sebagai seorang sky pirates yang sesungguhnya. Langit luas menunggunya. Menunggunya dengan satu cerita yang pasti tak akan kalah serunya dibanding kisah yang telah dia lalui hampir setahun yang lalu itu.

Langkah menuju impiannya... sudah di mulai.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

_**One Distance Sky **_

_**THE END**_

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Baiklaaaaah! Salam kenal bagi para pecinta Final Fantasy XII. Ini fic pertamaku di fandom ini. Maaf kalau melenceng jauh dari canon –well, namanya juga fanfic- #dijitak Dibuat karena saya cinta mati sama yang namanya Balthier dan rada sebel karena Balthier ga dimunculin di Ending XII –demi apa cuma suratnya doank yg nongo #curcol-

Sekarang saya duduk manis menunggu komen dari teman-teman di fandom ini =))


End file.
